1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet to control the temperate and flow rate of water in the valve technical field.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional temperature control faucet could only control the water temperature, and could not adjust the flow rate, which brings inconvenience to the user. To this end, those skilled in the art have done long-term research to find a faucet to control the temperate and flow rate of water.
Taking an example, the Chinese patent CN93235282 discloses a dual control water saving faucet, comprising a valve body and a valve rod, wherein the middle and lower parts of the valve rod are located in the valve body, and a valve core is provided at the lower end of the valve rod, which is located within the lower valve bore. The temperature of the leaving water can be adjusted by controlling the valve core in the lower valve bore. A slope is set at the bottom surface of a nut having a cavity in a circumferential direction, on which a low-level groove, a middle-level step and a high-level step are arranged. A control rod matched with the slope is provided on the valve rod section in the cavity. The control rod is moved along the slope by turning a handwheel, so that a middle flow rate and a large flow rate are achieved. In this way, the flow rate is controlled. However, the amplitude of accommodation of the flow rate by said faucet is limited, the flow rate could not be linearly controlled, and the faucet could not be directly controlled to be turned on and off. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the faucet.
The Chinese patent application CN02227671.8 discloses a constant temperature and pressure faucet, comprising a valve body, a constant temperature and pressure valve core, a temperature control handwheel, a flow rate handwheel, and incoming and leaving water ports, wherein the constant temperature and pressure valve core is set in the valve body, the temperature control handwheel and the flow rate handwheel are respectively arranged on the ends of the valve body. Although the temperature and the flow rate could be independently controlled by this faucet, two handgrip handwheels need be provided on the valve body in such a technical scheme, and the flow rate and the temperature are separately controlled, causing a waste of water resource. On the other hand, the range of use of said faucet is limited, as two handgrip handwheels need be provided, the volume of the whole valve body is relatively large, it takes much space to connect the hot water pipe and the cold water pipe, and it is difficult for the faucet to be applied to narrow sites such as a wash basin and a kitchen sink.